


Sae's Fantasy

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Masturbation, Office Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sae ends up having some alone time at work, finally relieving some of the stress the Phantom Thieves have caused her.





	Sae's Fantasy

Looking over paperwork all day about the recent Phantom Thieves rumored to have killed Okumura was just another day in the life of Sae Niijima, stressing her out to the point where she was in her office, hand over her heart and door to her office locked so no one could bother her at all during her day. “Absolutely nothing is known about these Phantom Thieves of heart! I can’t stand it! I need to handle this and the police have even put a massive bounty on just information about them… False calls, rumor spreading, and even the connection to the psychiatric breakdowns… There is so much here going on that I can’t figure out a perfect connection to.”   
  
The silver-haired woman ran a hand along the top of her head, purposefully catching her fingers in her hair and letting out a quiet gasp as an almost forgotten feeling sparked through her body. Almost immediately, Sae remembered what the feeling was and how long it had been since she had felt it, groaning quietly and closing her eyes as her mind flashed a quick fantasy of her being ravaged by multiple people. “No… I couldn’t possibly-” Cutting herself short as her mind started to wander the possibility that flashed through her mind, the woman tugged on her hair once again, letting out a quiet moan. The public prosecutor wasn’t sure what to say, having just confirmed a kink from her teenage and rebellious years that she had utterly forgotten. Once again, the image of her being ravaged came to mind, this time much clearer, making her able to see and feel a cock plunging into her tight and rarely used pussy.   
  
As her mind was wandering through the scene that presented itself, burning itself into the back of her mind, the older woman quickly found her hand slipping into her clothing and between her legs. A soft gasp left her lips as the red-eyed woman leaned back in her chair and started to openly tease herself, not bothering to move her clothing out of the way. “Ahh… Fuck…” It started as a soft sensation, the pleasure slowly bubbling up within her as she imagined herself being pushed to the ground, her face immediately covered by a plump and juicy rear end that wasn’t big enough to make her unable to breathe. The prosecutor had never been one to openly admit to wanting to experiment with a woman, having found them attractive since she first hit puberty, but to openly imagine herself being forced to eat a masked one out was something that only sent her arousal skyrocketing. It didn’t help that she could actively feel one of the gangbanger’s thick cock plunging into her tight cunt while another was prodding against her asshole.   
  
It didn’t take much longer before the silver-haired woman found herself standing out of her office chair and hooking her fingers into the hem of her pants, not hesitating to tug them down and let them fall to the floor before leaving her in just a pair of black panties. A moment later, she had her top off as well, all of the fabric pooling into the floor and leaving her body almost fully exposed since she refused to ever wear a bra. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Sae sat back down in her chair and propped one of her legs on her desk, immediately slipping her hand back into her underwear and plunging a single slender finger into her tight cunt. The woman let out a hot and lustful moan as she let her imagination start wandering once again, groaning quietly from the feeling of her finger acting as a thick cock.

 

Sparks of pleasure rippled through the woman’s body as she spread her legs and kicked her laptop to the side of her desk, almost knocking it off but refusing to care as she was already starting to be taken over by her lust. The only things on her mind were the fantasy that was swimming through her thoughts along with the feeling of her finger dancing against her inner walls, hitting the sweetest spots she could without risking hurting herself. “It feels so good…” The words left her lips far softer and smoother than she had spoken to anyone other than Makoto in years, suddenly imagining the girl that forced herself onto her face being her little sister. Though, that incestuous thought was quickly wiped from her fantasy as the masked male that was teasing her asshole plunged into her, causing her to instinctively lower her finger from her wet cunt to her rear end, using her arousal as a small amount of lube before pushing it in as deep as it could go.   
  
“Fuck!~” Sae almost screamed at the top of her lungs as she started pistoning her finger in and out of her tight and plump ass, bringing her other hand to her perky breast and squeezing it with a firm grip. It felt almost too good to have a woman’s hand touching her body, even if it was her own. She continued to slip back and forth between the reality that she was masturbating in her office and the fantasy of her being gangbanged by two men and a woman she would never know. “Harder…. Faster…” Of course, the trio in her fantasy responded in turn, squeezing her breast harder and pumping in and out of her holes even faster to ravage her. The prosecutor thought she was losing her mind with the pleasure that was pulsing through her in waves, getting stronger and more intense the longer this fantasy continued. Her red eyes were shut tight as her toes began to curl, the feeling of her desk digging into her calves translating into the men pounding into her grabbing her legs like she was some living sex doll. And for reasons beyond her understanding, that only excited her even more, causing a very clear wet spot to form in her underwear that she hadn’t bothered to move yet.   
  
However, the silver-haired woman brought her hand from her breasts and immediately started teasing her clit as the reality faded away, leaving her heart racing and her mind and body wanting more to get off to. Unfortunately, the only thing to come to mind was the thought of her little sister, Makoto, taking place of the masked girl that was on her face. It was so wrong to think about, but it felt so right to imagine, happily letting herself get lost even more in the lust she was feeling than before. Something was wrong with her for thinking of eating out her younger sibling, imagining just how sweet she might taste while she played with herself. “M-Makoto.~” The name breathless left her lips as she moaned out from the lingering thought, sliding a second finger into her tight asshole and throwing her head back as a stronger pulse of ecstasy coursed through her.   
  
There was nothing stopping her now as she began moving her fingers faster inside of her, the hand above her cunt dancing around her clit and teasing her closer and closer to her orgasm with each passing second. Even the thought of Makoto sitting on her face faded from her mind as her body started to twitch and shudder in bliss, leaving the woman in her office once again before she finally hit her peak. Everything came to a blissfully perfect halt as her pleasure peaked and a hot and shrill moan left her lips, the ecstasy coursing through her being more than enough to cause Sae to squirt and make a mess of her desk, arousal shooting through the air and onto the top of her desk. Even as her hand continued to dance around her clit slowly, the silver-haired woman slumped back into her chair, not caring about how much time may have passed. “I…. I…” There was nothing in her lust-addled mind that allowed her to figure out exactly how to feel with what she just did, hips still twitching and bucking just a bit against her hands.

 

Sae brought her fingers to her lips before gently kissing them and putting them in her mouth, sucking them clean and dry, letting out a quiet moan from the taste of her own arousal. However, the woman let out a soft whine as she pulled her fingers away from her mouth and looked at the clock to see just how much time had passed. A soft gasp left her as she realized she was going to be late to getting home if she didn’t leave right away, reaching for her laptop and groaning quietly as the bliss that still lingered kept her in place in her chair. Something in the back of her mind told her to just continued pleasing herself instead of going home, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes as she took a moment to think. “One more round shouldn’t hurt…”


End file.
